A Blast From the Past
by Maxy's Momma
Summary: What happens when someone Lassie never though he'd see again returns? She was injured and forced to leave, he never forgave himself and didn't let himself get close to anyone every again, what happens when she shows up in his new town?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, there really isn't much of a point to this story, I just thought I might show why Lassie is how he is. Idfk hehe**

Abigail POV

Fieldtrip! Today we are taking all 60 of our students on a field trip. Problem: One parent actually showed up.

"What are we going to do?" I asked the other teachers, Mckenzie, Mandy and Lisa, as we had a little conference. The busses were here, we had already paid for our tickets, and we were screwed.

"Ok, we'll figure this out…just call whoever you know who might be able to come and help out. My cousin is in town visiting…I'll call her, and I'll call Kyler." Mckenzie, said, referring to her husband.

"Everyone I know is at work today!" Mandy exclaimed!

"I'll call Nick and see if he's home." Lisa said, talking about her brother.

"Ok, maybe we can make this work…I'll call Shawn and he'll probably drag Gus along, then I can also call my brother…so that's what six more people if they all can come…I think it may be a handful but maybe we can manage." I said warily.

Shawn POV

"Hello?" I said answering my phone.

"Hey Shawn, I have a huge favor to ask you…" I heard my beautiful girlfriend Abigail on the other line.

"Anything for you, baby." I said seductively.

She laughed…clearly not what I was looking for…but whatever.

"Well, we have our field trip today and we need more chaperones…could you and Gus come help out?"

"Sure, be right there!"

I looked over at Gus.

"No Shawn."

I ignored him and grabbed the keys to his car, knowing he would follow grumbling something.

Abigail POV

I hung up the phone and immediately called my little brother.

"What?"

"Very friendly, Andrew, Get your ass up here now, you're helping with our field trip."

"Fine."

I hung up just as the other teachers walked in.

"Shawn, Gus, and Andrew are coming."

"So is my cousin, and Kyler!"

"Nick couldn't make it…he said he woke up feeling sick." Lisa looked very disappointed so we told her it would be ok and we could manage with 10 people, and I honestly thought we could.

"The kids are getting restless." Mandy said.

"Ok, let's get them on the busses, our volunteers should be here soon." Mckenzie replied checking her watch.

It took us 15 minutes to have all the kids loaded onto two busses. Mckenzie and I stood outside our bus waiting for our volunteers.

Suddenly a very dirty black pick-up truck with dual wheels in the back drove into the parking lot, blasting loud music.

"That would be my cousin." Mckenzie stated.

I watched as a girl in her early twenties exited the truck and strolled toward us. She was wearing tight skinny jeans, and a t-shirt finishing the outfit with converse and a baggy jacket.

"You summoned me?" The girl said smiling at Mckenzie.

"Yes Remy, thank you for coming."

"No problem."

She looked at me, I noted that she had a silver stud in her nose and two rings side my side in her lip.

"Hi, I'm Remy," she stated and held out her hand for me to shake, while doing so I noticed a tattoo on the inside of her wrist, it was a horseshoe over a heart with the name "Max" beneath it. I wondered if she had any other work done.

"Abigail, nice to meet you." I replied shaking her hand. She smiled at me…she kind of reminded me a little of Andrew, piercings, tattoos, skinny jeans, hoodies. Hmm…maybe we should pair them up for this field trip.

"Oops, I forgot me phone!" Remy said turning back to her car.

"How old is she?" I quickly asked Mckenzie.

"23." She replied just as quick.

I told her my plan and she quickly agreed so when Remy returned, I told her there would be groups of 12 students each with two adults; Shawn and Me, Mckenzie and Kyler, Lisa and Gus, Mandy and the parent, and lastly her and my brother Andrew.

Five minutes later Andrew arrived. He got out of his car and walked up to where we were standing.

"So why am I here?" He asked me, I could see him looking at Remy out of the corned of his eye though.

"We're going on a field trip!" I exclaimed.

"Awesome!" He said with fake enthusiasm.

Remy decided to step forward now.

"Hi, I'm Remy, we're paired together for this thing." She said smiling and sticking out her hand.

"Awesome! I'm Andrew," He said this time with not so fake enthusiasm.

Kyler showed up and then I saw Gus' little blue car pull into the parking lot.

Shawn got out and walked over to me, kissing me on the cheek. A grumpy Gus was right behind him.

"Hey Shawn, Let's go!"

We all loaded up on the bus and while we were driving I introduced Shawn to Mckenzie and Kyler, unfortunately everyone else was on a separate bus.

As soon as we got to our destination, the zoo, everything got very hectic and the groups split up before Shawn could meet anyone. I pointed Remy out to Shawn and he said she looked familiar, I told him she didn't live her but he knew he had seen her face before…he just couldn't place it.

The day passed relatively uneventfully, until we were about to leave…

We had gotten everyone loaded up on the bus and we were about to board when I noticed Remy stiffen beside me.

"I'll be right back," She said, I watched as she walked over to a hooded man leaning against his car. Remy approached and began speaking to him. She kept her distance but very quickly the man lunged out with a knife, I couldn't tell if the knife actually got her or not because within seconds she had a gun aimed at him telling him to drop it.

"Somebody call the cops." She called over to us, turning the guy around and putting cuffs on him, I guess she is a cop. "Gus, Shawn can you please stay out here in case I need help and Abigail can you please board the bus and keep the children calm." She seemed like she knew what she was doing so I didn't object.

Shawn POV

What just happened?

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed.

"No Shawn, it wasn't." Gus replied frankly.

"I'm calling Juliet!"

"Hey Jules, you need to come to the zoo now!"

"I'm busy Shawn." She said impatiently.

"No, you don't get it! This chick just almost got attacked and then she pulled a gun and cuffed the guy! It was awesome!"

Remy was trying to tell me something,

"Hold on a sec Jules… ok, she says his name is Jeremy Maverick."

"We'll be right there."

I heard the click and glanced at my phone, this must be big, she hung up on me!

-20 minutes later-

Juliet POV

We pulled up to see one very young looking girl leaning against a school bus while Shawn held on the Maverick, a drug lord with multiple warrants on him. I walked over to the girl to collect her statement while Detective Lassiter went and grabbed Maverick from Shawn, despite Shawn's protests.

I approached the girl and without me prompting her she pulled out a badge and said,

"Detective Remailia Serensri, Nashville Police Force."

I nodded and began to ask her some questions about what had happened. While we were talking I noticed she was very pale and was acting weak.

"Do you need anything?" I asked cautiously?

"Yeah, would you mind calling a medic?" She asked lifting her shirt and revealing a six inch long gas across her stomach, It also revealed a tattoo of a dog below her right ribs and a belly button ring, plus hip piercing, which I had never seen before.

"Babygirl?" I hear Carlton say behind me, he did not just call me that.

I'm about to come up with a snarky reply when this Remy girl answers,

"Hey Lassie, I'm always the one to get hurt huh?"

"Yes you are," He says smiling slightly, he walks over and gently picks her up, she doesn't protest. He carries her over to a nearby picnic table and lays her down.

"This is bad, Babygirl," He says gently lifting up her shirt and examining the wound.

This is not the Carlton Lassiter I know, it's kind of creeping me out.

"I've had worse," She replies, gently touching the tattoo under her ribs.

I watch as Carlton's eyes move to where her hand is and a small smile lights up his face.

"Like it?" She asks, smiling weakly, she's lost a lot of blood.

"I love it," Lassiter replies. He uses the sleeve of the hoodie he is using to try and stop the bleeding to wipe away some of the blood on it. I step closer and notice that it's not just any dog, it is a Collie that looks exactly like Lassie from the old TV series. I notice words by it too. "Carlton" written across the top and "Lassiter" across the bottom. I can also see a slight scar the tattoo is covering.

"That's where I know you from!" Shawn exclaims from behind me making me jump, "Lassie has a picture of you in his wallet!"

"You kept that picture?" She asks weakly.

"Ofcourse I did, you were no you are like a little sister to me. You were my only family in Nashville; you were there for me during my divorce."

I have no idea what to think, I'm seeing a whole new side of my partner and I'm not sure if I like it.

**Ok so if enough people like it I may actually continue this story, right now I'm not sure, here's a little introduction and you can see what it is like and what you think (: please let me know!**

**-Maxysmomma**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nobody reviewed but I'm bored so I'll update anyways.**

-Abigail POV-

I had no idea what was going on, everything had happened so fast, the kids were freaking out so I wasn't able to watch what was going on.

I heard my phone start ringing,

"Hello?"

"Hey, can you see what's going on? I hate when she does this, I'm really sorry, It's a part of her job."

"Mckenzie, it's ok,"

I looked out the window of the bus, straining my neck to see more.

"It looks like she got hurt, Carlton is looking at it."

Woah. Is he smiling? What is wrong with him?

"That's great, when she was young she was a junior investigator with a police force in Kansas, and she always got hurt."

"Wow, tha-"

Suddenly she cut me off,

"No! Aaron, do not put that in Michael's ear!"

I heard her moving around,

"I have to go! Bye!"

It was a good thing we put her on that bus and Remy and Andrew on this bus, the other teachers would not have been able to handle that.

I flipped my phone closed and put it back in my pocket.

I looked around the bus, everyone seemed relatively calm, they were all looking out a window, watching the hussle and bussle of an active crime scene, meaning we weren't leaving anytime soon.

Wait…Where's Andrew?

I glanced around the bus and spotted him comforting a little girl, who was clearly upset by all the chaos. I've never seen this side of Andrew, I wish I did though.

I looked back out the window and saw trying to talk to Lassiter; Gus of course, was standing behind him looking impatient.

-Shaun POV-

"Shaun, we have to go get on the buses, there are kids waiting for us," my best friend set, yet again.

"Yes, Shaun, go get on the bus, I have to go," Lassie added, climbing in his squad car to follow the ambulance.

"Awww," I whined, of course.

Abigail POV

I saw the driver open the doors to the bus, and Shaun and Gus board.

I walked up to Shaun.

"So, what happened?"

"He was some drug lord, he managed to stab her, now he's in jail."

"That's nice," I said sarcastically.

Shaun wasn't one to give much detail when explaining things.

"Ok, well I guess we can head on home now." I said.

The kids all gave loud cheer, startling Andrew from his thinking, he took out his ear buds and looked at me questioningly.

"We're going home," I told him.

He nodded and went back to listening to music.

I called Mckenzie,

"We can head out now."

"Ok, I have a call coming in on the other line, talk to you soon."

-Mckenzie POV-

"Hello?" I said, answering my phone.

"Hey! It's me!" I heard Remy say over the wail of a siren and the conversation of the paramedics.

"Hey! How are you?"

"What? Hold on!" I heard the phone move then her talking.

"Hey guys, could you turn the siren off? I'm kind of on the phone…"

Only she would ask the drivers of the ambulance taking HER to the HOSPITAL to turn the siren off.

Apparently she got her wish because it cut off a few seconds later.

"Remy!" I scolded,

"What? It's not like I'm going to die! Ouch! Watch where you poke that thing!"

"Still Remy, what are they doing?"

"I dunno, I think they're just cleaning it up, they stabbed my with a needle though."

"Well how bad is it?"

"I dunno."

I sighed, helpful as always.

"Well I hope you're ok."

"Thanks, I'm really sorry about this, but we've been after him for quite a while."

"I understand."

"So, while we're on this topic, it is cool if I stay with you for a while longer?"

I figured this would happen, she's lucky I love her.

"I guess."

"Sweet! I have to go! Talk to you later!"

I hung up the phone, sighed, then went back to trying to entertain the kids.

**2 hours later**

-Juliet POV-

I had joined Carlton in the waiting room of the hospital about 10 minutes ago, I needed to get a more detailed statement from this girl, and I really wanted to find out how Carlton knew her.

"So, Carlton," I began, "How do you know Remy?"

He smiled,

"Well, when I was on a police force back in Kansas, we had these junior investigators, she was 18 when she started, they would come on cases with us, as long as they weren't dangerous, and they would help us solve them. She started and we were paired together, she was very good at solving cases, almost like Shaun, but she didn't pretend to be psychic, I remember one case when-"

He was interrupted by a commotion down the hall,

"No, I will not stay here overnight for observation, I hate hospitals, and I have had enough of you poking me with those god damn needles!" A determined Remy said, walking down the hall towards us, a small nurse close on her heels.

"But, miss, please!" The exasperated nurse exclaimed.

Remy turned around and gave her a look that scared me and it wasn't even directed towards me.

"I am leaving." Remy said.

The nurse silently nodded and retreated back to her station.

"Babygirl!" Lassie said, smiling uncharacteristically.

"Hey Lassie!" She said, switching moods in the blink of an eye.

"Here's your gun," he said handing her a gun holster that fits right into the small of her back.

That must be why she was wearing a baggy hoodie, it covered the bulge on her back.

She immediately put it and her blood stained hoodie on.

She pulled a set of keys out of her pocket and walked out the door, neither Carlton nor I moved.

**Two seconds Later**

Remy walked back in.

"My car is at the school…I'm gonna need a ride…"

Without saying anything Carlton jingled is keys and walked out the door, Remy followed immediately.

**-Mckenzie POV-**

"You guys want anything to drink?" I asked Abigail, Shaun, Gus, Andrew, and Kyler, all of whom were sitting somewhere in my living room.

I had decided to invite all of them over so they could find out exactly what had happened with Remy, I used to hate when something happened and I was left wondering.

It had only been about 2 hours since the incident and we were just arriving at my place, after we got back to the school we had to dismiss the kids immediately and then call all of the parents and explain what had happened.

I didn't think Remy would be home anytime soon, and I explained that to everybody but they had said it was fine and they would wait for her with me.

Well, I was wrong.

**10 minutes later**

Suddenly the door opened and in strutted Remy with Detective Lassiter behind her.

"Hey guys," she said like it was perfectly normal to calmly walk into a room 2 hours after being slashed open, when you should still be at the hospital.

"Woah, why are you here?" Kyler said in shock.

"Woah, I live here." Remy replied sarcastically.

She threw her keys on the table, "I'm going to go change," she said, starting up the stairs.

The detective awkwardly stood by the door, waiting for her to return.

"Have a seat," I said motioning toward the empty love seat.

He listened and sat down on one end.

5 minutes later Remy bounced back down the stairs and promptly sat herself down on the other side of the love seat, put her feet in Detective Lassiter's lap and leaned back against the arm rest.

I glanced around the room and everyone but me, Kyler and Andrew had shocked looks on their faces.

**-Shaun POV-**

Woah. Did that girl just put her feet in Lassie's lap…and he didn't say anything?

This is too weird…I need answers…

Time to begin my questioning…

"So, how do you guys know each other?" I asked very slyly.

They smiled at each other and Lassie began the story.

"Back when I was a detective in Kansas, we had a special program called Junior Investigators…"

**A/N So, since I updated without reviews I would love some for this chapter. Thanks for reading, and reviewing *hint, hint***

**-Maxysmomma**


	3. AN! Important

**Hey everybody, I'm sorry I haven't been on fanfiction in such a long time, I have been slowly sinking in to the dark abyss of depression. I watched the strongest man that I ever knew, the man who raised me to be who I am, who always encouraged my writing and my love for horses as he went through the ups and downs of a battle with cancer. In the end it got to his brain and he lost a lot of his awareness, during radiation they didn't do chemo and when it was done they kept saying his platelet levels were to low, he wasn't eating and one morning they took him to the hospital to get some fluids and they ran some tests and found out that his liver was so far gone that there was no way to save him. It was the doctor's mistake, and he admitted it, they should have started the chemo right away, the cancer was in his spine, that's why his count was low. But, by then it was too late and we were lucky enough to have a week with him at home with hospice, the whole family came in from out of town and we spent all our time around him, talking to him. We slept on mattresses on the floor in the living room where his bed was, and my grandma slept on the couch so she could see him. He was really weak and wouldn't open his eyes unless you demanded he did but one day my mom was sitting my him and he opened his eyes and looked around and they were completely clear, my grandma came in and he stared at her for 20 minutes while she told him how much we all loved him, and we all talked to him, and then he just closed his eyes, and that was it. It was a lot to deal with especially after the Max in Maxysmomma had to be put down after quite a few injuries, when we got a good look at his teeth we found out he was ATLEAST 28 years old, weeks before we put him down he was showing attitude, jumping 3 foot and trying to buck me off. But the last thing my grandpa did for me was buy me a gorgeous appendix mare. She's a project horse and she needs a lot of work, but I love her and I am very happy grandpa convinced me she was the one.**

**I just read my stories and will try to get an update up very soon, any suggestions feel free to review or PM me, I also have some ideas for some other stories like a White Collar story where a mysterious girl shows up in Neal's apartment and it turns out she is Mozzie's sister who has been missing for the last 6 years and has now been returned because her kidnapper has bigger plans that involve getting the entire team together to pull a huge con off.**

**There is a few other things floating around my head, and different twists to that so message me, PM me, etc. **

**Love Ya'll**

**-Me**


	4. Chapter 3

_"Back when I was a detective in Kansas, we had a special program called Junior Investigators…"_

Shaun POV

"kids-oomph" Lassie started to tell the story but what promptly interrupted by the thump of Remy's foot colliding with his leg.

"Err, young adults from local colleges were able to become part of the program and help solve cases that weren't dangerous. Each student would be paired up with a detective and they would work the case together. Unluck-" Lassie quickly avoided yet another kick and grinned while saying, "-y for me I got paired up with a headstrong genius who had a little problem with following rules."

That comment earned a small sheepish smile from Remy.

I quickly butted in, "Ok, so that's how you met, now why do you call her babygirl?"

Lassie smiled fondly remembering the past, while Remy turned a lovely shade of red,

"Well, Remy was the shortest person in the station at any given time, yet she had such a fiery personality. So she was very easy to make mad, calling her baby was one of the things that set her off, she was also very anti sexist so when you added girl to it it was even worse. Some of the officers started calling her it and it just kind of stuck. It also worked because we always had to watch her like she was a little kid because she was always getting into trouble."

Lassie sighed and looked over at me, "Shaun, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you but you reminded me so much of her and it was really hard for me to deal with that."

"You what?" I asked wide eyed.

Lassie just glared at me in return.

"Ok, well what about the tattoo? Its covering a scar right?" Juliette piped up.

Once again the two shared a look before Remy started…

"Well we were working a case, very simple a bank fraud case, everything was going great until I started digging deeper and stumbled upon a much bigger scheme going on. I traced some of the transactions to an old abandoned warehouse. I tried to tell Lassie about it but he was busy and said he would send some black and whites to check it out when some became available. I knew something big was going on so I told him I was heading home because I had to study for a test the next morning, but instead I went to investigate. I ended up stuck between two crime families trying to make a peace treaty that wasn't working. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and both thought I was working for the other. I was stuck between them, with atleast 10 guns pointed at my head. They were going to kill me until Lassie showed up with an entire swat team! He remembered that I didn't have a class until late the next evening, so I had nothing to study for. They charged in temporarily distracting the men and I was able to make a run for it. Unfortunataly the family turned on eachother and I got caught in the crossfire, fortunately though Lassie was there and I was able to get immediate medication. He saved my life." She said looking at Lassie with admiration.

"Well I wouldn't go that far, no wait, yeah, I would go that far." Lassie said with a grin bringing a smile to Remy's face.

Everyone was just looking around silently until suddenly the doorbell rang causing everyone to jump and Remy to promptly go flying off the couch, followed by a gasp of pain.

"Pizza." Gus stated and went to answer the door.

Remy remained on the ground gently groaning while Lassie and her quietly whispered, he gently guided her so she was laying on the floor and pulled up her shirt revealing torn stitches.

"Uhhh…is she all right?" The pizza guy stammered.

"Oh yeah, we're just torturing her for information." I said nonchalantly while looking at the pizza.

"Shaun," Gus reprimanded me.

"You're right, he knows to much now, we should probably kill him." I said completely serious.

"She was injured earlier today, she just pulled a few stitches," Jules said coming to the door and paying the man.

She closed the door and we all turned around to Lassie helping Remy up.

"I hate to ruin the party but I am going to go lay down, see you guys tomorrow," Remy said heading towards the stairs.

"and I've got to get going, lots of paperwork to do," Lassie said with a shake of his keys and a nod toward Juliette who followed him out.

**Thanks everyone, here is an update, sorry its not as long as the other chapters.**

**-Maxy's Momma**


End file.
